Knight in Shining Armor
by TiggyandBoo
Summary: My boyfriend can be a douche sometimes, but he'll always be my Knight in Shining Armor.


"STOP EXPECTING ME TO PICK UP AFTER YOU!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at my boyfriend Vanitas.

"Well sorry, is it that certain time of month?" Vanitas smirked.

"You're such a dick at times! Sometimes I wish you would just grow some balls and learn to take care of yourself instead of waiting for me to do it for you! I'm not your fucking slave!" You can clearly tell that I'm pissed at him.

"Oooo~ Venny that hurt me." He cooed.

"You're hopeless!" I yelled before I stormed up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind me.

Vanitas always expects me to clean shit up; he's just a lazy good for nothing shit! He doesn't help me wash up the dishes, let alone help me pick up his underwear, he just expects me to do it all the time!

Well, he is the only one with a driver's license, and he does have to go to work. Maybe I'm just over-reacting… He's the reason why we have a house, why we have food, and money. Maybe I'm just being harsh on him, it's not his fault he must be exhausted. Wow… I'm a dick.

Wait! Never mind! At least he could try to make an effort, by helping me a bit! He can't just expect me to do it all the time, I'm tired of cleaning the house everyday, and he never helps or at least attempts to help.

GAAAH~!

Life is so hard.

I flopped onto the bed, grabbing my phone off the side table. Let me just check my Facebook… that'll calm me down.

After spending at least an hour watching animals do stupid things on YouTube, I started to feel bad, really bad, for screaming at my loving boyfriend. Oh god, he's not loving, well sometimes, to me at least… besides… he loves me too. Wait! Hmm.. I can't think if I'm angry at him or not. Mixed emotions, maybe I am a girl… Maybe it is that certain time of month, and I'm just flat-chested.

I pulled down my pants, tugging down my briefs.

Yep, I'm a boy.

"Oooo~ Venny, did you start to get lonely without me, or are you apologising?" Vanitas smirked standing at bedroom door.

"I! Umm! I…" I started to blush badly, I can't tell him that I thought that I was a girl for a brief moment.

My face was filled with utter embarrassment, here I am with my pants and underwear around my ankles, and my boyfriend is at the door giving me that smirk, which either means, Spread em' and then his stare compliments that with "Oh yeah, I just caught you, about to.."

"It's not, what.. it? Looks.. like?" I choked out.

"Oh I know what it looks like, you're offering me your body as a gift saying "Sorry" after you had a go at me, am I right sweetheart?" He mocked.

"No! That's not what it was!" I yelled

"Get out, you sleep on the couch or something, I'm not having some perv sleeping here with me tonight!" I screamed, throwing another pillow, but he dodged it.

"Perv? Oh, like I'm the one with his pants/underwear around his ankles. You're probably staring at some pictures of me while you're at it!" He said flashing a cheeky grin before throwing the pillow at me and exiting the room.

He is such a douche! He always thinks about sex all the time! Boy's always want sex! It's not fair! Sex hurts, sometimes… but it's nice most of the time… What the hell! I'm sounding like some 14-year-old slut! God! I'm scaring myself, most importantly, do 14-year-old sluts check their underwear to make sure they aren't boys.

I think I have officially gone full retard.

Damn…

Soon it started to get dark, I, Ventus Strife, is scared of the dark…

No scratch that, PETRIFIED of the dark.

Without Vani, I can't sleep, I want to feel his warmth next to me, and his big arms around me, to keep me safe and to protect me from harm. Oh I really did it this time, there's a storm coming too, the power might go out. Damn…

I started piling my pillows either side of me and tucking my blanket up underneath my chin, I grabbed my unicorn pillow pet and hugged it tightly.

I have this strange thing for unicorns, and Vani got me one so yeah, I love it, it's so cuddly and soft.

Even hugging this pillow pet didn't bring me any satisfaction, I was still very scared, the wind was howling and the rain was pelting down on the roof. Banging noises came from outside. I didn't want to cry, I switched on the bedside lamp. That's much better; at least I have some light to make me feel safe.

I forgot to mention I'm scared of thunder, it sounds stupid but it's true. It's just so scary, big rays of deadly electric laser things come out randomly and make big loud BOOM! Sounds! It freaks me out…

The rain started to get heavier and came down faster and harder. The light flickered, I started to shiver, I was scared, I honestly think that I will piss myself right now.

A big thunderbolt came crashing down hitting somewhere nearby, I knew this because it was very loud, when it happened the lights went out. I had no option but I screamed, I screamed his name. Vanitas'

"**VANITAS! VANITAS! HELP! VANITAS!" **I started to cry uncontrollably, shaking I tried calling out for him, but nothing came out. I was paralysed by fear.

"**VEN! I'M COMING! VEN!" **a loud voice came calling back to me, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, fast and hard. I could hear that he was running down the hall, fidgeting with the door handle before bursting in.

He held one of those old-fashioned oil lamps; he placed it down on the bedside table, before sliding in bed.

He held me in his arms, he held me close…

He felt so warm, I could feel his love, I could feel him.

I grabbed onto him, crying into his jacket. Hugging him tightly, forget all the things I've said about him, I love him, I love him so much.

"I'm so sorry.." I kept repeating, only to be shushed by him

He rocked me back and forth, telling me that everything will be okay, that he'll be here, with me.

I fell asleep in his arms, and when I woke up, it was a beautiful sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." A voice whispered from behind, before nibbling my ear and kissing my neck.

"Hey Prince Charming." I giggled in return before hugging him

He can be a dick, but he's my knight in shining armour.


End file.
